we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Soldier
Soldiers are special Wellies and enemies in ''We Happy Few'' that reside in the Victory Memorial Camp on Ravensholm. They are the last few remaining members of the British Infantry forces that have lived into the present day of We Happy Few, making up a unified infantry regiment called "The Home Guard". Appearance Every soldier is found wearing a soldier's uniform and has gray hair, what differs between them all is if they also wear a mustache, glasses as well as the color of their eyes. They all share the same voice actor, save for a select few that are intended to have a Scottish accent. Overview Soldiers are somewhat of a mix between Wellies and Bobbies in terms of health and damage, as they are about as tough as a Wellie, but deal much higher damage (on par with Bobbies) due to their bayonets and explosives. They are only encountered in and around the military camp on Ravensholm. Thanks to their heavy and regular use of Joy, the Soldiers are highly delusional and continue to carry out their "duties", despite the war having ended years ago and they themselves being well over the ages of 50 to 60. They live a bizarre, militaristic lifestyle in the camp, where they sleep in tents, wake up to reveille every day, conduct combat exercises, marching drills, weapons training courses, camping and survival sessions, as well as other military-themed day-to-day routines. They are extremely paranoid that the Germans may return to Wellington Wells and as such, they seem to believe that any intruders spotted are german spies, which they believe is a sign of "World War III". From dialogue heard between the troops, it is clear that they desperately pine for the possibility of a third World War occurring, so that they can finally fight the Germans once again and restore pride in their nation. If they discover a trespassing player who is no wearing a military uniform, they will start ecstatically screaming and raving on about how "IT'S (FINALLY) STARTING!" and proclaim said character to be a German infiltrator, suggesting that Joy may be having an even more detrimental effect on their minds than both the Bobbies' and the Wellies'. Combat Their main weapon of choice is a Lee-Enfield rifle but due to "rigorous training", they have almost completely run out of ammunition and with no resupply from the mainland and therefore no ammo left, the soldiers have to resort to using the sword bayonets mounted on their rifles, which they use as polearms, alongside other weapons. This effectively restricts them to melee combat, but the Soldiers are not completely without assets, however, as they have repurposed old drink canteens by filling them with explosives (mostly Black Powder and TNT) and attaching fuses to them, creating makeshift explosives known as Bangers and Bigger Bangers which they use as grenades. When attacking, the Soldiers will typically attempt to stab the player with their bayonets. Both of these attacks inflict moderate damage and can cause bleeding, but they can be blocked if the player has a weapon in their hand, although the Soldiers also have a charged heavy melee attack that they can use to break through blocking stances. If their target moves far enough away from them, the Soldiers will resort to throwing Bangers or Bigger Bangers at them, which cause moderate to heavy damage, depending on how close the target is to ground zero when the explosion occurs. Because most Soldiers are well over 50-60 years old by the time of the events of the game, they are not in very good shape and move much slower than the player (regardless of what character they play as) and can, therefore, be escaped from relatively easily if one is able to outrun them, avoid their grenades and find a hiding spot. If the player knocks out or kills a soldier, they will drop their rifle along with a random assortment of additional equipment Food *Rancid Stew *Stew *Chunky Stew *Jerky *Sandwich *War Ration (rare) *Victory Meat (rare) Drinks * Grapefruit Juice * Pure Water Crafting components * Canteens * Banger * Bigger Banger They can also appear in Sandbox and Survival mode on the streets of Hamlyn village. Trivia * The soldiers seem to be very fond of Sally Boyle * There is a soldier laying on a bed inside of the Inkerman Bridge, he doesn't have a name, but he does have brown hair, suggesting that he's a new, possibly younger recruit. * There will always be a dead soldier in the Bog. * There will be plagued soldiers patrolling the outsides of the camp in Act Two and Three. * In Act One, there will be a soldier in the graveyard crying over a grave. Gallery Animation Bayonet animation - We Happy Few SleepingSoldier.PNG|Solderi sleeping by the gates to the memorial camp. YoungSoldier.png|The young soldier. Grave.png|Soldier crying by a grave. Category:Stubs Category:Enemies Category:Characters